Fate
by cosplayer101
Summary: Could it be true? Can Alice really be pregnant...How will Jasper react? And Bella and Emmett's relation could suffer, because of what Bella thinks. M for language and possibly lemons for the pervs out there. JK love you all! Sorta...
1. New news

AN: I don't own twilight or its characters. I don't own any of the shops or restaurants. This is my first fanfic that I actually feel confident on so please no flames. There might be lemons, I don't know yet. That's why it is rated M.

**Alice POV**

As I got in my new yellow Porsche, another sports car that Jasper had got me for one of my birthdays, an unforgettable one too, my 19th birthday, with bags of new clothing that I had just bought, my cell started ringing. I sighed as I realized that I just wanted to get home and find something to eat.

I pushed my bags to the passenger seat and satisfied the unbearable annoyance of the ringing by answering.

"Hello?" I only asked because I didn't feel like checking who was calling.

"Hello, is this Mary Brandon?" The voice sounded familiar but, I couldn't quite get out who it was.

"I go by Alice but, yes." I answered warily.

"Well, I have some…," the lady fought for the right word, "Exciting news."

That's when I finally caught on. This was the lady from the hospital. I guessed she had the test results. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest and run away. I had been dreading this day since I went to get the exam.

"We got the test results back…" She said this and paused, waiting for my reaction.

"Keep going." I answered at her paused reaction.

"Well, test results came back positive." I could tell she was smiling sheepishly as if she had done something wrong. This made it seem as if she was new.

I bit my lip wondering what Jasper would do. When I finally came to my senses, I figured I mine as well just wait until I tell Jasper before anyone else anything.

"Ok." That was the only thing that could escape my mouth at this point. I hung up not bothering to check if she was finished or not.

An unexpected deep breath occurred. It was very shaky like someone had been crying. To my surprise it had been me. I checked my mirror and I had a fresh new tear strolling down my cheek. My hand had a life of its own and quickly wiped it away.

Minutes passed by as I was still just sitting in the parking lot while tears were flowing from my eyes. I just let it all go. Any ordinary person would. Think about being in my position, not knowing how things will go. I was scared.

All of a sudden the song Bad Touch by Bloodhound Gang came from my phone. I smiled because this was Bella's favorite song. My Blackberry read "Bella Calling."

I didn't answer; instead I just started driving to her apartment. The whole way there she kept calling. Something must have happened. When this went through my mind I kept thinking the worst case scenario. _Bella is hurt._

I started driving faster.

I looked at my phone and I had four new voice mails. I guessed all from Bella. She normally doesn't freak out like this and, when I don't answer she just waits until I can call her back.

I went to her apartment and banged on her door. "Bella, open up!"

I was relieved when I saw her face. I zeroed in on it and noticed something important.

"What have I told you about that?" I rolled my eyes. She always avoids putting on makeup. "I know for a fact that Emmett doesn't mind when you are wearing makeup. He also likes you without it, but please you go outside almost every day, in public-

"I knew I wasn't going out today so calm down. If I do happen to go out today I will put some on…maybe." She mumbled the last part but, I caught it.

"Maybe," I asked knowing that she would give in, which she did.

She threw her arms up in defeat after she yelled, "fine!"

"Thank you. Now tell me what all the calling was about."

"Tell me why you didn't answer." She raised her eyebrow as if I didn't do that often but, after I thought about it I really didn't.

I sighed. "I asked mine first." She looked down

"I sort of feel like…" She didn't finish because she tripped over her coffee table in the living room. I hadn't even noticed we had made it over there.

"Bella, are you ok," I rushed over to her as I said this.

She stood up, "Yeah I'm fine."

"So, you were saying?"

"Oh. Right, Uhh."

"Just tell me. It's ok. You can trust me." I comforted her so she would spill and tell me what was wrong.

She sighed and continued. "I feel like Emmett is cheating on me…" She waited for my response.

I couldn't find my mouth, but when I did I asked, "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. He just acts different around me and he is always out when he isn't at work. He says he is with the guys but I think there is another girl." This is what really got me and at this point I had no idea what I was going to say.

All I could do was hug her, and I did. "Don't think like that. I-I will find a way to find out if he is. I promise." She had my word.

"How, what if something happens," She only disagreed because she thought that I would get to involved and something would happen and maybe I would get hurt. She had always been the selfless one.

"Nothing is going to happen. Please humor me just this once." As I thought about it, it wasn't really just this once. Oh well. I will return the favor.

"Fine. Now tell _me _why you didn't answer." She looked at me with curious eyes.

I looked down"Well…" I took a deep breath. "I wasn't going to tell anyone until I told Jasper, but I guess since you told me I will tell you," Even though I did tell myself that, I just wanted Bella to get that awful image of Emmett cheating off her mind.

"What, what is it?" She didn't catch on yet but, I didn't expect her to. Actually I wasn't going to tell her right away so I can see why I didn't.

I looked back up at her. "I-I'm…" _Deep breath, _"I'm pregnant…" Now it was _me_ this time that waited forthe response.

She just stared at me but managed to get out, "With Jasper?"

"Yes with Jasper who else," I wasn't cheating on him so I didn't know why she wasn't sure if it was Jasper's or not.

There was silence for five minutes and it was driving me crazy so I finally broke the silence.

"Are you going to answer or not?"

"I don't know whether I should be happy or not but, I-umm" she bit her lip, "this is a good thing- a wonderful thing. So I'm going to be happy about this so, you should too." She was comforting me.

I couldn't help the hug that came after she said that. "Thank you." I started to tear up.

She smiled and looked at me, "Anytime."

"So, when are you going to tell Jasper?"

I bit my lip.

"Tonight," Was my reply.

"Well, if you want me to help I will. You know that." She already knew what my answer was but she said it anyway.

"No its ok I need to do this by myself," Even if I didn't want to.

She sighed, "Ok, fine."

"I'm really hungry how about you?" I asked to get rid of the silence I knew was coming.

"Yea let's go." Bella got up and grabbed her keys.

My eyebrow raised, "Ok two things, one we are going in my car, two you don't have any color on your face at all besides the blush that never seems to go away. So come with me."

She sighed, put her keys down, and followed me.

I grabbed my purse and lead her to her bathroom. "Stay here," I told her. I went and grabbed a stool for her to sit on.

"Here sit down." She looked at me and obeyed my directions.

It took half an hour to get the makeup on her and I didn't even put that much on. She was complaining the whole way through and started squirming when I put the eyeliner on. I didn't want to put any blush on her because I don't know how that would turn out when she already blushes every five seconds. I didn't want to risk it.

I turned her around so she could see herself and she kept her head down. My hand moved to her chin and lifted it.

When she saw herself she sighed.

"Well, now I'll say you look decent. Ready?" I asked her.

"I guess. Where are we going?" She asked the question I didn't have an answer to.

"Umm… I don't know where do you want to go?" Answering her question with a question felt weird.

"I don't know you're the one who has another being to take care of you choose." She answered.

"Well there is always Olive Garden." I said I was in the mood for their breadsticks.

"I don't know they are really expensive." She answered back. She was always trying to save money even though I'm normally the one paying only because if she pays for things they always end up in bad shape or something. She hates when I do that.

"Bella, I'm the one paying you don't have to worry about that." I told her this every time we left her apartment or my house together.

"First you have to put makeup on me and now you're making me waste your money. Must you win all the time?" It was a rhetorical question.

"You are not wasting my money and I don't think of it as winning. I think of it as compromising just more so in my direction of the compromise," I answered her question anyway.

She rolled her eyes and I smiled. We left the house after all the foolishness coming from Bella.

I got in my car and noticed that I needed gas. "We need to stop at the gas station first. Sorry." I said this as I was pulling out onto the road.

"Its fine, I'm running out of gum so I need to get some more."

"Ok."

I didn't speed down the road like usual for Bella's sake so we got there in 6 minutes instead of 4.

We got there and I started filling up my tank. Bella went into the store.

I finished and she came out shaking her head. We got in the car and closed our doors at the same time.

"What?" I asked her.

"Did you know that Jess works there?" She asked me curiously.

I looked at her weird, "Jess as in Jessica Stanley?"

"Yeah."

"No I didn't. She does?" I asked I expected the least though she was always nasty to Bella so she deserves this.

"Yeah."

I tried to save my comment so Bella wouldn't feel bad or something but I couldn't.

"Is that all you can say 'yeah'?"

"No…." She took a second. "Cuz I just answered that."

As we laughed a little, I drove off. At Olive Garden we ran into another school "friend," Mike Newton. He was our waiter and kept eyeing Bella like he was about to rape her or something. Only rape because I know that Bella would not be willing to be with him in that sort of relationship. It didn't help that today I decided to make her put makeup on when she goes out in public.

I drove Bella home and she seemed depressed when I had to go.

"It's going to be ok," I told her again and hugged her. She just sighed.

We said our goodbyes and I headed to my house. I didn't think I could be more nervous in my life. I didn't know how Jasper was going to react.

He knows I wanted a child but, he may not want to have one right now.

I got home at 6:48 and he would be getting off early today. I estimated he would be at the house by 7:30. Since I wasn't going anywhere and there was still some time yet till he got home I decided to go clean up a bit.

I went upstairs, took a 10 minute shower, and got in shorts and a tank top. I ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times.

I saw the mirror and my eyes went directly to my stomach. I sighed. So, back downstairs I went and turned on the TV. Mr. and Mrs. Smith was on and I thought it would calm my nerves.

It was 7:34 when Jasper got home. I had calmed down but when I heard him open the door my heart reacted by pounding against my chest.

"Hey Jazz." I called out to him. I didn't feel like walking over there so, I just sat up.

"Hey," was all he said.

"Do you mind coming over here?" I asked.

"Sure. Whats up?" Jasper walked over.

I took a deep breath while I thought about happy things. Like Jasper wanting to keep the baby and us having a happy family.

These thoughts brought a smile to my face.

"I'm pregnant." The words came out so fast I had to check Jaspers facial expressions to make sure I actually said it.

He wasn't much help because his expression was as if I hadn't said a word yet.

Shock was happening. For the both of us.

AN: So how was it? I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review!!! I don't care anymore if it is bad or good just please review. I need to know people are actually reading this or else I won't make the next chapter. 


	2. From Bad to Worse

Disclaimer: Sadly I'm not the genius who came up with Twilight I don't own Twilight or the characters.

AN: Sorry it took so long I've had writer's block and I've been extremely busy. Thank you for reviewing I really appreciate it.

**Alice POV**

Five minutes passed sitting in silence and I felt like I was going to go crazy.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Jasper I know its big news but," he cut me off. "We aren't keeping it." He said sternly as if my say doesn't count.

"What do you mean we aren't keeping it? Of course we are." I felt tears swelling up in my eyes. How could he say that?

"Alice, we can't, you're getting an abortion. I can't take care of a baby, not right now." Jasper never acted like this before. He has never forced me to do something which made the tears in my eyes about to fall, anger tears as well.

"What the hell jasper? I can't believe you!" I yelled furiously.

I stomped my way back upstairs and searched for my electric blue sports duffle bag. I heard Jasper sigh and walk after me.

"Alice, be reasonable about this. You know we can't right now." He said calmly and stood in the doorway to our bedroom blocking my way out.

"Oh, I have to calm down? You're being immature. We weren't careful enough and this is what happened and you won't face you fucking responsibilities! I have no reason to calm down." I was pissed at him now. _Telling _me_ to calm down_. I thought.

I found my duffle bag and started packing the first clothes I saw, plus one pair of shoes, and went for the door but Jasper was still standing there not moving.

"Jasper let me through." I said angrily through clenched teeth.

He didn't move and inch. Instead he asked, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, now let me through."

He stepped aside and I went straight to the bathroom and packed my makeup and hair supplies.

I went back to the bedroom and looked where I set my purse down on the dresser but it wasn't there I looked around franticly and saw Jasper smirking from the corner of my eyes.

"God damn it Jasper, give me my purse I don't want to deal with your childish games." Maybe he is right I can't deal with _another_ child.

He threw the purse at me and I checked the contents, keys, cell phone, old movie tickets, and my purple wallet. I grabbed it and checked how much money I had.

Only fifty bucks, so I grabbed another fifty from my dresser drawer, grabbed my jacket and stomped downstairs.

Luckily Jasper didn't follow me so I was thankful. I slipped on my jacket and flip flops by the door, and left slamming the door so Jasper knew I was gone and angry.

I unlocked my Porsche, got in and pushed my duffle bag and purse to the passenger seat.

Sighing I drove away fast but not going over the speed limit because I didn't want to tip off any officers especially after the day I had today.

I grabbed my phone and called Bella, but before I got to the second ring my phone beeped. It was out of batteries.

"Damn it!" I drove to a phone booth.

I got out and saw 4 men that looked like they were maybe five years older than I was and noticed my car then noticed me.

"Oh could my day get any worse," I mumbled.

I was in shorts and a tank top and they weren't exactly the baggiest clothing. In fact they were rather tight. Luckily I had my jacket on so that helped but these shorts weren't helping. Why didn't I just put on sweat pants? I wondered.

On top of it I'm driving a sports car and this wasn't a very street. So, naturally the men walked toward me and my car.

I quickly got in the phone booth and tried the phone, but just my luck. It wasn't working.

"Oh my god," I muttered. This is now the winner of all my worst days. Number one.

I started back to my car and they were closer than I thought.

"Hey baby," One of them said, smirking. He was wearing baggy jeans and a white tee-shirt.

I just glared at him and immediately I wished I didn't because they just laughed and were nudging him to go forward and that's exactly what he did.

He pushed me up against my car putting his arms on either side of me but he moved them lower because I was a lot shorter than him.

For my tastes, he was a little bit to close than I'd like him to be and he leaned in even closer looking straight into my eyes.

He was about to speak but I ducked under his arms and ran to the driver's seat and got in as fast as I could. I locked my doors before he tired to open my door and get in.

I took a deep breath and he was banging on my window but I started my car up and quickly drove away.

I decided just to drive to Bella's apartment not bothering to call. She might get mad about that though.

Finally, I got there and grabbed my purse and duffle bag and locked my car.

It was quiet I looked at my watch and it read 8:45. I hadn't realized it had been that long. So, I walked slowly and quietly up the stairs.

Knocking quietly on her door I silently yelled, "Bella, it's me, Alice. Open up!" I tried very hard to keep my tears in but all I wanted to do was cry in Jasper's arms but I couldn't because he is an asshole and is the reason why I want to cry in his arms.

Bella opened the door and she looked like she just got out of the shower her hair was still wet. I loved her hair wet it curled slightly and looked very pretty.

She looked surprised to see me and then she noticed my duffle bag and saw that I had been crying…again.

"Oh, hey Alice. Why don't you come in," She already knew that I wanted to stay and that I had had a rough day. Only rough didn't begin to cover it.

"Thank you." I said softly and walked in. She closed the door and walked to the couch and patted the spot next to her, inviting me to sit there.

I walked over, set my bag on the floor, put my purse on the coffee table and sat down next to her.

She looked at my face as I looked at the floor.

"I'm guessing things didn't go so well with Jasper…" She stated not knowing that saying this would bring tears to my swollen eyes.

I shook my head and started crying. She embraced me in a hug.

"I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" She sounded awkward because she isn't that great with the whole comforting thing.

"Jasper doesn't want to keep the baby. He says that he can't take care of a baby not now. I don't think that he ever will. So I left, and I tried to call u but my phone is dead and I left my charger. I almost got raped because I tried to use a phone booth which ultimately didn't work. So I just came here."

I said this as fast as I could and I gasped for air when I was finished. Then I looked at Bella who had shock on her face. That had been happening a lot today.

"I'm so sorry. Jasper is an immature bastard and he doesn't deserve you, and you know you are always welcome here." She said and oddly enough she was actually comforting me pretty well.

I smiled at her. "Thank you. Oh and I have to get an abortion…" I said the last part quietly so Bella wouldn't hear it.

She is against abortion and so am I just… It's Jasper's baby as well and I can't take care of it by myself. Unfortunately Bella did hear.

"You're what?!" she exclaimed.

I sighed "Getting an abortion. Yes I know it's wrong and unjust but I have to."

"No you don't! He is just brainwashing you with bullshit." She tried to persuade me.

"I can't take care of a baby by myself I'm still 19." I told her.

"Yeah you're 19 turning 20. Plus you won't be by yourself. You will have me. I will help you."

"I can't Bella. I'm sorry." I told her and by now we had stopped hugging.

Bella just sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe you are actually going to do this." She was disappointed. You could tell by her voice, well at least I could.

"I'm sorry." I stated again.

"Emmett will be here soon we are going to the club. Do you want to come?" Bella asked me hoping I said yes but I had to disappoint her again.

I smiled. "No, you two go have fun. I'll stay here maybe watch a movie." I told her only smiling so she wouldn't get mad or stay here and comfort me some more.

"Are you sure? I can always stay here with you." Ding, Ding we have a winner. I knew it, just like her.

"I'm sure I will be fine." I forced myself to smile but unlike Bella I can lie. On top of it she is so gullible.

"Ok well I'm going to go get ready." She told me and headed for her room.

I took off my jacket and got myself a pillow and a blanket then went back to lie on the couch. As I grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned on the TV, I heard knocking at the door.

I heard Bella curse and yell, "He is here already?" Then I heard chuckling at the door.

_Yep he's here_ I thought. Then I got up and answered the door.

Emmett was wearing jeans and a nice looking button down. Pretty casual, and yet he still looked hot.

"Hey Emmett." I said as I left the door open for him to come in, and he did but closed the door behind him.

"Hi…Alice," He said curiously and went to sit on the couch next to me. "I didn't know you would be here. Are you coming with us?" He asked politely, unusual for Emmett.

I guessed he was being this way because of how I looked. How bad _did_ I look? I just sighed

"No, I'm not going with you." I sounded a bit angrier than I meant. Oh well.

"Oh." Then he looked at my duffle bag and finally he got it. I think…

"Ok, promise not to laugh." Bella called out and immediately Emmett started smiling.

Bella came out in a black and silver mini dress that looked absolutely gorgeous on her. It isn't like her to wear something like this but she should more often she looks very sexy.

The only thing missing is her makeup. It's always her makeup. I looked at Emmett who couldn't stop staring at Bella.

_What a pig _I thought. Then laughed.

Bella was blushing like crazy and I said, "Bella, your forgetting something." She knew exactly what I meant and she turned around and went straight for her bathroom.

I grabbed my makeup from my bag and walked into the bathroom as well. Surprisingly she stayed still this time.

The makeup went well with the dress and made her look even sexier. I tweaked with her hair a little bit which was down as always. I sighed in content at my work.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." I smiled at her and she smiled and rolled her eyes.

Without looking at herself she went back out and Emmett continued staring at her.

"Emmett. Do you mind not staring?" I asked him and Bella was still blushing. He smiled and stood up embracing her with a deep kiss. It was an "aww" moment.

"I want her home by 2, Emmett." I told them playfully and they smiled and left.

I sighed and right as they left I started crying again. Seeing them together and how Jasper acted today just broke me. Knowing that I'm going to get an abortion broke me more.

I walked to her fridge and I knew she had strawberries in there. I grabbed three and a knife to cut them up. Walking back to the couch I had flashbacks of what had happened today.

I sat down on the couch and started cutting the strawberries accidentally cut my hand…It felt different, not like a cut I've had before.

AN: Hmmm…What is Alice thinking? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. When I was writing it I just couldn't help feeling so bad for Alice. I think next chapter will focus on Edward and Rosalie so, yeah. Please, please, please review I need them because I don't want to post chapter's that no one reads and I like to know how to improve. This one was kinda rushed sorry if it isn't as good. Review please.


	3. Clubs

AN: Really sorry it's been taking so long for me to update. I have just been extremely with school and stuff.

**Rosalie POV**

I took one last look in the mirror above my dresser and straightened out my outfit.

"Edward, let's go." I called. He still hadn't come down yet even though it had been longer than an hour. I swear he is worse than me sometimes. I walked out into the hallway. "Edward!" I could hear him sigh and he finally came out of his room.

"Rose, I don't think I want to"- I cut him off before he could continue, because I knew what was coming.

"Edward, I need you with me. It will make guys think we are together and guys want what they can't have." I started to remember my past experiences. I was brought out of my trance when he started talking again.

"I know it's just that every time I go and try to find a girl it never works out. I'd rather just stay home." He looked at me with pleading eyes, but he should know by now that they wouldn't work.

"You'll find someone, I promise. Now come on." I told him and went out to the garage with him following behind me.

"We're taking your car." I said as I got in on the passenger side of his car.

He got in and we were on our way to the club. There was silence throughout the ride so I tweaked with my makeup and hair, and Edward just looked sad.

We got to the club and I hooked onto Edward's arm as we walked in. Just as we were headed toward the bar I saw him. He was tall, muscular, had dark hair. When it comes to looks in a man, he was perfect.

He moved and I saw that he had his hand on a girl's back. She had chocolate brown hair and she tripped over her own feet. When I saw that I chuckled. Edward noticed and looked at me, "What?"

"Nothing," I said smiling without even looking at him. He followed my path and saw her too. He sighed which I assumed he saw the reason why I was watching her. I found myself walking again to the bar. I ordered a vodka and was to distracted by the brunette that I didn't hear what Edward ordered.

"So, when are you going to stop obsessing and find someone else." Edward asked. I didn't hear him so he nudged me on the sholder.

"Huh…Oh right. When she leaves him alone for a while. It's not like he is her bodyguard or the other way around." I said this right as she headed toward the bathroom. He started walking over to the bar so I decided to stop staring. I also decided to go to the bathroom as well.

"Edward I'm going to go to the bathroom." I told him. He replied with, "Have fun with that," and went back to his drink. Which I didn't bother to ask what it was.

I walked into the bathroom and she and I were the only ones there. Since she was in a stall I decided to check myself again, fix my makeup. I hated public bathrooms so I tried not to touch anything aside from the nessicary.

She came out of her stall and started to wash her hands so I took the initiative to say, "Hi." The girl looked at me and then looked down and said 'hi' back.

"I'm Rosalie." I told her as I held my hand out. She took it and told me her name was Bella. So this Bella girl had the man that I want. There had to be a way to get him so we just talked and got to know each other in a disgusting public bathroom. I told her that I didn't want to continue our conversation in the bathroom so we left to go to the bar. The man was still there looking as hansome as ever.

"This is Emmett. Emmett this is Rosalie." She introduced us using her hands when neccisary. I smiled my flirting smile and it looked like he was hard.

'Mm. I would like to see the big cock of his hard' I thought to myself. I knew it didn't look like I was thinking my dirty thoughts because I had been so good at keeping my expressions different from my thoughts. It helped being an actress too.

"Nice to meet you." He spoke looking directly in my eyes. His voice was deep, loud and perfect. Of course the most amazing man had to be taken, but I should be able to fix that. I looked at Bella and we decided to go dance-well more like grind on each other.

After a while we went back to the bar. Bella ordered a water. "Aren't much of a drinker?" I asked. "Yeah," she answered simply.

Emmett got up to go somewhere and I saw him signal me to follow him with his eyes. I nodded slightly when Bella looked away and he continued to go wherever he was going. I waited a few minutes before getting up myself.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked when she saw me getting up to leave.

"Oh, I'm just going to my car to get something. I will be right back." I replied.

"Okay." Wow, that was easy. With that I left and followed where Emmett went. I had always been a good memorizer so this was easy.

I found him and we looked in each other's eyes and his was full of lust. He bent down and pressed his lips against mine as I moved my arms around his neck. He swept his toungue against my bottom lip asking for entrence. I granted him his wish by parting my lips.

As our toungues danced with each other we both heard someone say,"Emmett?"

It was a man so It was good it wasn't Bella. He immediately pulled away and looked at him.

"Jasper?" He asked , then looked back at me. I was looking at the man he wasn't bad looking just not my type. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"This is nothing." He said looking at me then back at him. I took that as an insult but I dealt with it.

"Right, well it's okay I'm looking for Alice. Is she here?"

"Uh, no I don't think so. Bella is though, uh don't tell her about this." He answered back.

"Like I said, it's okay I won't tell her. We all have our secrets. Where is she?" Jasper asked.

"At the bar." I answered. I knew I wasn't in line to speak but I wanted to make Emmett aware that I was standing right there. It worked because he looked at me.

"Thanks." Jasper said halfheartedly and his voice changed from when he was talking to Emmett. I smiled a, 'your welcome' and he left.

I started behind him but before I could Emmett grabbed my arm.

"And where do you think your going?" He asked me.

" I told Bella that I would be right back. Don't worry we will see each other again. Bella and I are becoming close." I smiled and left knowing he was waiting to help make it seem less suspicious.

When I got back to the bar Jasper was talking to Bella. They finished talking and Bella said, " Hey, do you know where Emmett is I'm going to go."

"Um, no sorry." I replied. I saw Jasper look at me with eyes telling me to tell the truth, but why would I listen to him. I didn't even know him.

Just as we were talking Emmett came back. "Emmett do you mind if we leave?" She didn't really ask it as a question considering she stood up ready to go.

"Yeah, sure." He looked at me. "I will be in the car." He kissed her and walked away.

"Jasper, stay away from her! I mean it don't you ever come near her again. Bye Rosalie." I said bye and she followed behind Emmett.

Jasper also left. Edward and I stayed for a while. I guess I wasn't getting any tonight. And neither was Edward. Like that was a surprise.

We finally decided to leave about a half hour later. He drove us home because he was so obsessed with his car. He won't let anyone else drive it besides him.

"Edward, why don't you have a girl with you? There were plenty of hot girls back there." I asked him a little bit angry. I don't understand why he never can get a girl.

He sighed and answered, " Why do you wan't me to hook up with some slut who goes there just to meet up with guys that they never stay with?" I hated it when he answered my questions with more questions.

"No, I asked my question first. So, you are obligated to answer first." I said to him.

He just sighed again like the drama king he was and replied, " I think I'm gay."

I just looked at him not knowing what to say. What did he mean he was gay? How could he be gay? Everything that I wanted to say to him stayed him my head.

"Rose?" He asked unsure.

"What do you mean your gay? You've been with girls before and were fine." I finally answered.

"No, I wasn't fine. It never felt right. I know I'm gay, I just feel it. It explains everything."

I calmed myself because I had no right to be all worked up in the first place.

"Okay, if you really believe you're gay. At least now you know who you are supposed to be looking for." I told him.

"Thank, Rose." He said and smiled.

My best friend was gay. Maybe we can go shopping together. I wonder why I didn't pick up on it. He always did know about fashion.

AN: Okay I know it's short sorry, it's just that I felt really bad because you guys have probably been waiting for ever so I rushed and I don't really have any good ideas. I'm going to write everyday so hopefully chapters will be up sooner. Review please! All you have to do is click that little button and tell me if you liked it or not and suggestions are not forbidden they help me update faster. Thanks. :D


	4. AN READ!

Okay guys, I'm going to clear some things up. Sorry this isn't an extra chapter.

If you were just looking for Alice/Bella lemons you most likely wont get it. You may but if that's all you want then I suggest you stop reading. I know I will probably lose some of you but that just the way it is.

Also if you still want to stick around I promise you will get Alice and Bella together. So yes also I hope my last chapter helped you guys with where everyone is. So please continue reading hopefully it isn't to terribly bad and sorry I didn't get to edit my last chapter as well.

Love you all!! Even if you hate my story.


	5. Quality Time

AN: Okay I would like to have at least five reviews per chapter. It's not that I won't post another chapter until I have five reviews for that chapter it's just that I would like to have them because they make me happy and especially if you have a suggestion so five reviews you're more than welcome to do more than that. :D Also, I didn't really have a lot of time to edit. Hopefully this was quicker than my last chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. If I told you the reasons why I'm glad I don't, you'd all hate me. I also don't own any shops they go to.

Bella POV

Emmett dropped me off at home. Normally he would've come in with me and we would've had some fun but since Alice was staying with me we had to postpone.

I unlocked my door and went inside. I saw Alice curled up on the couch sleeping. I dropped my purse on the coffee table and saw a bowl with strawberry leaves in it. Then, I looked down and saw a knife and there was blood.

I looked back and forth between Alice and the knife. No, she couldn't have, I told myself. I was about to check her, but I stopped myself because that would be an extreme invasion of privacy.

I grabbed the bowl, threw the leaves in the trash, and put the bowl in the already full sink.

I sighed as I realized I needed to do the dishes. I had been so busy lately. I would do them tomorrow, before it got any worse.

I had off work tomorrow so maybe I could just spend the day with Alice. I wouldn't tell her about Jasper; it might just upset her more. I turned off the TV as I wondered how long it had been on. I also turned off the lights, and walked into my room.

I sighed of relief when I took my shoes off. I don't know how I made it through the night. Alice had given them to me for my birthday last year and I didn't want to make her feel bad so I wore them tonight. It had been the first time I wore them, although Alice didn't know.

I took off my ridiculous outfit and put on my comfort clothes; a pair of grey sweatpants and a faded dark blue Old Navy shirt. I put my dirty clothes in the hamper, turned off the light, and climbed into bed. I thought about my last birthday.

The year I met Emmett. As I remembered different times in my life, I drifted into darkness. Deeper and deeper into the comfortable darkness.

Alice POV

I woke up and my neck hurt really badly. I checked the time and it was 9:30 am. Looking down I saw the blood and the knife on the floor, then I looked at the coffee table and the bowl wasn't there. Maybe Bella didn't see it.

I kept arguing with myself before I checked one more thing, my arm.

The scars on my left arm confirmed it really happened. I quickly checked my bag to see if I had any long sleeve shirts. Of course I didn't. Why do I always wear skimpy clothes? I asked myself silently. Luckily, I had two light zip-up hoodies.

I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a purple and blue t-shirt, fresh underwear, and the blue hoodie. I went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel.

I turned on the water for the shower, undressed and got in. Instead of taking my usual 25 minute shower, I made it an hour to relax the muscles in my neck which was killing me. Of course Bella had strawberry shampoo and soap. I had to use it, I hoped she didn't mind.

Getting out of the shower my neck felt a lot better. I got dressed and hung up my towel. Waiting for the steam to leave the bathroom and the mirror to clear up I went to go check up on Bella.

She was still sleeping. I wondered how long she would sleep until.

The shoes I bought for her 21st birthday. I always knew she would never wear them, so it surprised me that she wore them last night.

I sighed and looked at her smooth milky skin, and her beautiful brown hair. I don't see why she is so damn self conscious.

I left her room, went back to my bag, got out my makeup, brush, and hairspray. As I was getting ready I decided to make us breakfast. When I finished getting ready I put everything away and cleaned up any mess I made.

I folded the blanket I used and hung it over the sofa. Again I looked at the knife and blood, picked up the knife, put it in the sink, then grabbed a paper towel, dampened it and wiped up the blood.

As I threw the paper towel away, the sink caught my full attention.

"Jeeze," I muttered to myself. When was the last time she did her dishes? Oh well, I will do them. It took half an hour to finish all the dishes.

I checked the fridge and the pantry to make sure she had everything for pancakes. She did; in fact, it looked like she had just gone grocery shopping. Everything was packed!

I had made three pancakes when I hear her wake up. She came out to the kitchen and yawned. She looked terrible, why didn't she take her makeup off before she went to bed? I asked myself and realized that I had been asking a lot of questions this morning.

"Good morning," I said to her as I continued to cook.

"Morning," She replied groggily. She looked confused at the sink, "Did you," I cut her off, "Yes, I had the time so I decided to do the dishes and cook breakfast."

"You really didn't have to do that. I was going to," She told me but I just shrugged.

I finished cooking the pancakes and set the plate I put them on, on the table. I grabbed the orange juice and maple syrup from the fridge and set that on the table as well. Then, I grabbed the strawberries, and cut them, threw away the leaves and set the bowl of strawberries on the table. I set the table for two and Bella dug in.

I sat down across from her, watching her eat, as I took tiny bites of the pancakes. She must have been hungry because she ate everything I gave her.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked her when she was drinking the last of her orange juice.

She finished and answered, "Um, I don't know. We could go to the mall or watch a movie here or at the theaters." I knew she just wanted to make me happy because she would never willingly go to the mall.

"Well, whatever you _want_ to do," I put emphasis on the want hoping she would understand, "I mean, I'm staying here which is putting a damper on you and Emmett's sex life. You can't really expect me to ask anymore of you."

She took a while to answer. I think she was debating how she was going to answer to that. "I guess we could go see a movie," her answer surprised me. She didn't usually give in so easily. I think it showed on my face because she laughed.

"Unless there is something else you want to do." She smiled.

I took another minute before answering, "No, movies are good. Do you know what is out?"

"No, but we can look online." I just nodded and cleared the table as she protested to clean the dishes but I didn't let her. I did remind her of everything she was doing for me though. She sighed to that.

We went online to look at what was in theaters, but we didn't really want to see any of them. So, we decided to go to the video store and rent a movie.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get ready," she told me.

"Okay," I replied back. She went to take her shower and I went to the couch. I sat down and brought my knees to my chest and slid one of my sleeves up so I could see my scars again. As I sighed I heard the shower turn on. I rolled my sleeve back down and turned on the TV.

Bones was on so I watched that. Bella came out of the bathroom an hour later, all ready to go. Bones wasn't over yet so I asked if I could watch the end of it. She nodded and went over to sit next to me.

Bones ended and I turned off the TV. I got up and stretched my legs and went to the mirror and ruffled my hair a bit and we left. We took my car just because her car, no it isn't even a car, her hazard of a truck is not as safe as my car. Plus, mine goes faster.

We got inside and already she started her argument.

"I still don't see why we can't take my truck. It is perfectly fine," She told me as I closed my door.

"Bella, mine goes faster and is safer. Your truck is way too old. Emmett can buy you a new car, in fact he even offered but you turned him down." I argued back calmly.

"I turned him down because one, my truck is fine and two, a new car would be way to expensive and on top of that Emmett would probably find the most expensive one he could find. You know how he is," she said reminding me how obsessed Emmett was with cars.

I sighed, "I could buy you a car. I have money you know." I started the car and we were driving to the video store.

"Alice, I'm not going to let you buy me a car. How many times do I have to say it, my truck is fine."

"Fine, but when your "car" breaks down. Just remember you have had two offers for another one." I finished the conversation and she sighed.

We got there and rented two movies; Saw 3 and I am legend. The ride back to her place was very quiet. So quiet it annoyed me, I felt as if she knew something. That was what scared me.

_She knows about what you did,_ I told myself. Part of me believed that but the other part didn't.

_No she doesn't,_ the other part argued. While my brain was arguing with itself I was thinking up something to say.

_She knows and she is mad about it,_ No she didn't…She didn't, did she?

I couldn't think of anything to say so there was no conversation whatsoever on the ride back.

We went up to her apartment and she unlocked her door. I set the movies down on the coffee table and looked at the time. It read 2:00 pm. I didn't know where all the time went.

Bella took off her shoes and went back to her room, probably to put them away. I took mine off gently and set them next to my bag.

She came back out five minutes later and she had changed back into her sweatpants and t-shirt. I stayed in the same clothes I had on.

"Which one do you want to watch first?" I asked her.

"It doesn't matter. You can choose," She told me looking a bit sad, and I had no idea why.

_She knows_, the one part of my brain told me. I had to continue to tell myself to stay calm and that she didn't know because it was impossible. Only it wasn't impossible she could have seen the knife. I would actually been surprised if she didn't. It was right there, in plain sight.

I sighed and she took it the wrong way. "Alright I will choose." I wanted to laugh but I wasn't really in the mood. She took out a movie and I didn't see which one it was.

I went to go make some popcorn and I saw the screen and it was Saw. Of course, Bella always loved horror movies.

When the popcorn was finished, I took it out of the microwave and opened the bag carefully as to not let the steam get in my face. The bag was still extremely hot, so I put it down on the counter and wiped my hands on my pants trying to cool them. It didn't exactly work but I grabbed a bigger bowl than this morning and dumped the popcorn in it.

I carried the bowl over to the couch where Bella was sitting.

"Popcorn?" I asked and offered her the bowl. She grabbed a handful. I sat the bowl on the table and sat down moving my legs to the side where Bella wasn't sitting.

We got about halfway through the movie before we heard a knocking at the door. Bella and I both jumped slightly at the same time. I paused the movie and we had to take a few calming breaths.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick," I told her. She nodded and went to the door.

I heard her look to see who it was and she gasped. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair.

"Jasper what are you doing here," I heard her whisper angrily. Her walls were thin so I could hear everything they said.

"Bella, I know Alice is here, where is she?" My heart picked up its pace as I heard his voice.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, and neither do I. Do you have any idea how much you devastated her? No, you don't because you're an inconsiderate, selfish ass. She won't give up that baby. I will make sure of that." She said toughly. I smiled at the thought of her standing up for me.

"I have something to tell you," He continued. I could see him trying to not let her slam the door on him.

"Oh, and what makes you think I want to know?" She asked him.

"Trust me this is something you would want to know," Jasper answered confidently.

"Trust? Are you fucking kidding me? You don't deserve any trust from anyone." She was right, he didn't.

"Emmett is cheating on you. With that girl Rosalie. I saw them making out, no, practically having sex before I went to find you." He told her and my heart dropped. Bella was right, he was cheating on her.

"W-what?" She asked in shock and I heard something fall.

AN: Poor Bella. I almost feel bad for Emmett. What is Bella gonna do. I know you all hate me…maybe, yes Alice cut. You really should have seen it coming though. Oh well, tell me if you love it, hate it, or think the story is getting worse. I can deal with it all. :D Reviews!!!


	6. AN SUPER IMPORTANT

Authors Note:

I'm grounded so I don't know when I will have another chance to update. So Sorry! Please be patient.

: ( Again sorry!!!


	7. My Appologies

So Sorry!

*sigh* Alright guys, this might upset you greatly, or make you ecstatic. Either way I have to tell you something…

I can't write this fic anymore. I love it with a deep passion, but I can't write it anymore. Nothing at all is coming to me. Trust me, if I could continue it I would, but unfortunately I cannot. My mind is focused on other things and I have lost interest in writing it. :(

Now, this does not mean that I am not going to continue writing. I love writing and I doubt I will ever stop. So, for those of you who like me, or how I write or something, I'm not going away. :) In fact I'm actually writing another fanfic. I have a ton of ideas and I will most likely write them.

So, anyway, if anyone wants this fic, you may adopt it. I really do want someone to do this because I don't want it to die. Alright, message me if you're interested.

I love you all. My new fic will be up maybe in spring break or before I don't know. Bye.


End file.
